


Not not having a Christmas tree

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: Kibum surprises Eunsook for her birthday.





	Not not having a Christmas tree

Two o’clock, Saturday, almost Eunsook’s birthday. Kibum has mentioned it, it’s why they’re in town and not snuggled at home where she’d somewhat rather be. There was something in his eye, though, a glint and a spark and he looked so happy when he suggested they go shopping that, even though the day is ostensibly meant to be spent celebrating her birthday, she decided to gift him the afternoon.

Holding hands, they stroll through melted snow and point at storefronts they can’t afford to carry logo-ed bags out of. It’s OK; looking through the glass is enough and besides they have each other and they had coupons to buy lunch. The only regret is the book store window that Eunsook knows she looks through too long. She tries to brush it off with a smile and tugging on his bare hand with hers still in its glove. Money has to be saved and corners cut. She can get her books at the library. 

They’re nearly in the lot itself before Eunsook realizes where Kibum has led them, where he was leading them all afternoon. It’s a vision of green and the air is heady and fresh. Catching her breath is difficult because they shouldn’t be here, they’re supposed to be frugal and a dead tree that’ll die in their home is definitely not a wise investment.

She turns to him in a panic because she doesn’t think he’s done it to be cruel, she thinks maybe it’s like the stores with the bags they can’t afford to carry out and he just wanted to let her look and smell. It’s wrong and now they have to go because she’s going to cry if they stay any longer.

“Happy birthday, Sook,” he says softly, gripping her hand when she begins to pull away and tugging her through the white logs that act as a makeshift border. Now they’re actually in the lot with the trees and she really is beginning to cry.

“Please don’t tease me, Bum,” she whispers, looking around. “We can’t get one. I don’t want to look if we can’t get one. Please, let’s just go home.” He pulls her in as close as he can with one hand at her waist and the other, same as before, holding her gloved hand and he begins to dance with her in the lot. They sway gently between the trees.

“No tease, Sook. We’re getting a tree. It’s going to be the scrap of the litter, it’s going to sit in our living room until it is the deadest of the dead, and we are going to decorate the hell out of it and take a million pictures. Bottom line: You are not not having a Christmas tree. Happy birthday, babe.” He kisses her cheek and then begins leading her toward the back, to where they both know, from experience, the least desired trees are kept.

Taeyeon waits for them there with braided pigtails and a wad of gum she keeps blowing into a bubble. There’s a small huddle of trees around her where she leans against a fence and she gives a lazy wave when she sees them emerge through the trees. She frowns when Eunsook sniffles and dabs away at a stray tear. 

“Kim Kibum, what did you do to my sister? You were supposed to make her happy! Happy birthday, Kibum! It’s supposed to be a happy birthday!”

“Happy tears, Tae,” Eunsook quickly interjects with a chuckle. The frown doesn’t dissipate. Instead, Taeyeon points two fingers at her own eyes before turning them to Kibum and then pretending to slash her own throat. Kibum pretends not to notice. He rubs Eunsook’s back and waves a hand at the selection. “Pick a tree, any tree.” 

She looks at them all while tugging off her gloves, analyzing them for height and width color and needle density. With her now bare fingers, she feels the needles themselves for suppleness and the bark for softness.

“This one!” she finally declares. It’s the third to shortest one of the group and stands just above Kibum’s head. “Finally,” Taeyeon mutters before blowing another bubble. Her hands begin waving in protest right along with Kibum’s as soon as Eunsook starts to lift the tree on her own.

“Sook!” they cry in unison. “Sook! Put it down!” Eunsook leans back on her heals with both arms wrapped around the modest pine and a giant grin on her face.

“I got it! Look! It’s just-” In a flash the tree is back on the ground and she frowns as the soft pine needles disappear from her palms. Kibum’s face pops out from behind the tree. “You shouldn’t be carrying anything this heavy in your condition!” Eunsook frowns. “What condition?” Taeyeon pulls the tree away from the pair and begins fluffing it with her back to them.

Kibum raises an incredulous brow and Eunsook runs a chilly finger over the scar she loves.

“Are you serious, Sook? Look down!” She does and shrugs. When she again meets his eyes, she sighs with a smile.

“What?”

“Sook, you’re eight months pregnant!” Nodding, she rubs her belly that strains against the coat that Junghee gave her from when she and Minjung had little Minho.

“That is true. Taemin’s got another month of leisure in here before I’m evicting him. Now give me the tree.” A dash is made for the silky pine needles but Taeyeon quickly shuffles them away and Kibum grabs her up in a hug just in time. He laughs as he admonishes her. “You’re not carrying a tree.”

“I’m carrying a human being,” she points out, the beginnings of an argument on her tongue that are cut off by her boyfriend’s victorious whooping.

“Wow! You made my point for me! Thank you!” Holding her even tighter he kisses her on the cheek. “Now, just let us, your nearest and dearest carry the beautiful tree. You carry the baby. Teamwork. OK?” Eunsook lifts her hands to Kibum’s arms and leans her head on his. She turns so that she can look at the tree they’ve chosen, the one that Taeyeon has finally stopped fluffing.

“It’s so pretty.” Kibum nods silently and lets her look. “OK. But next year you carry the baby and I carry the tree. Deal?”

“If we can afford a tree next year, it is a deal.”

“Ugh, I’ll start saving now.” They stand in silence watching their tree until Taeyeon turns around with a giant bubble that pops onto her nose. With ease, she pulls the purple gum back into her mouth and tilts her head.

“Can we go now? Gwiboon is waiting for us. This tree isn’t your only birthday surprise.” Eunsook looks over at Kibum who sighs and shakes his head.

“Quiet surprises, no crowds, you’ll love them all as much as you loved this one.” She holds out her hand with her smallest finger crooked.

“Pinkie swear?” He links their fingers together and nods.

“Pinkie swear.” A quick kiss on her forehead and a whispered, “Happy birthday, Sook” has her smiling as they gather up their third smallest tree and head out of the lot.


End file.
